(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the mounting of panels in frames and, in particular, to an improved panel mounting strip for mounting glass panels in a frame member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Panels, including panels formed of window glass, mirrors, or the like, are often mounted in metal frames having an elongated channel member which incorporates a resilient gasket in the channel to protect the edge of the panel and to aid in securing the panel and the channel member.
The assembly of the frame and panel is normally accomplished in one of three ways. In the first method, the resilient gasket is placed by hand about the edge of the panel and then the panel and the gasket are inserted into the channel member. The dimensions of the channel member and the resilient gasket are such that the panel is snugly received by the channel member. One example of such a panel mounting method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,235 issued to Nawa. However, during assembly the gasket may become distorted or misaligned in relation to the panel edge and channel. Such gasket misalignment may result in undesirable stretching or compression of the gasket which is unsightly and which can adversely effect the protection of the panel edge and the channel. Normally, the panel and frame must be disassembled and assembly repeated. Accordingly, a relatively high level of skill has been required to effect the proper assembly of the panel, gasket and frame.
The second method for assembling the panel frame includes the step of prepositioning the gasket in the mounting frame and then inserting the panel edge. One example of such a panel mounting method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,569, issued to Kain. However, it has been found that the gasket may still be disformed during the assembly process so that it is improperly positioned in the channel member to protect and seal the panel edge therein.
The third method of mounting a panel, includes prefabricating a frame having a front molding, inserting the panel up against the front molding, and then securing the panel within the frame by the addition of a second inner molding which presses the panel against the first molding. This technique is most often used in the furniture industry because the finished front molding produces the most aesthetically pleasing appearance. However, this mounting method is extremely time-consuming, requires use of skilled labor, and the panel is prone to rattling between the moldings.
It has thus become desirable to develop a panel mounting which contains the simplicity of the first panel mounting method of placing the gasket by hand at the edge of the panel and then inserting the panel and gasket assembly into the channel member, while at the same time, employing the advantage of the second method in which the panel mounting gasket is prevented from being misaligned while the panel edge and frame are being assembled. In addition, the panel mounting should also be aesthetically pleasing to be useful in the construction of furniture products.